LOLIVER WAYS
by AvrilLover32
Summary: Lilly and oliver got in a fight and now lilly has to go to new york for Vacation What will oliver do?read to find out!Loliver
1. Chapter 1

**Lillys POV**

_Italics Mean Someone is talking_

Today was a Foggy rainy day and I JUST had a fight with My best friend Oliver Oscar Oken. As You can guess today wasnt my Day And Its the first Day of Summer Vacation.This Summer i have to go to My aunts house in New York.Miley IS going TO EUROPE without Me and Oliver so i have no one to talk to now.I feel Like Shit so now all i can do Is Listen to my four favorite MusiciansCute is what we Aim For, fall out boy, Avril Lavigne, and Plain White Ts.God I miss Oliver.

**Olivers POV**

I just Miss Lilly so much i cant help but just to look at her and What am i saying i dont like my best friend lilly rose truscott why does she have to go to new york well this summer will be Awful I have to apoligize to lilly for our fight I cant hold it in!So I ran downstairs And grabbed my skateboard and rode to lillys house.

_Hi ms. truscott is lilly home???_

_Sure Oliver you can go to her room she is just listening to her ipod._

_Thnx ms.truscott_

I knocked about 5 times and she finally let me in

_Hi lilly_

_What do you want from me _

_Look im srry for what I did_

_Okay so apoligize_

_look im srry that i Kissed becca I didnt think that you would care that i kissed a girl_

_look go talk to your new girlfriend i dont care_

_lilly She isnt my girlfriend!!!!!_

thats when i noticed She started crying And in about 10 min she was gonna go to the airport

I quickly kissed her on the cheek and said goodBye I started To cry on my way home by the time i got there i was red and Puffy


	2. Chapter 2

**Lillys POV**

Oliver just came to my house about 2 hours ago and He kissed my cheek but i dont care cuz rite now im on the plane to New York God This is gonna be awful, but the guy next to me is relly CUTE!!!!And hes going to the same town im gonna go to! His name is Mitchel and he is a skateboarder.

_Ohhh umm so where do u live Mitchel _

_Ohh im moving to Malibu, California _

_OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Relly I love In Malibu_

_Ohh wow thats ironic So wat school do u Go TO??_

_I go to sea view High _

_Ohh relly thats where im gonna go to Im gonna be a Sophomore _

_eep! me too ohh kewl well we just landed _

_yay Well Bye Ill see you around_

_Ok Bye Lilly_

**Olivers POV**

uhhhhh my life sucks Lilly just left to New york and no wim all alone and guess who just came over yea it was BECCA!!!!!!!!!!!i hate Becca I dont know why i kissed her

**Lillys POV**

_Hi Aunt Missy _

_Lilly im glad you came _

_ohh its okay wheres Kevin_

_Oh well your cousin kevin Is at the park rite now _

_Oh ok Well im just gonna get Dressed for my big break on trl i dont even know if my song is gonna be number 1_

_Sweetie Im Sure Vanessa Lavignes Song Is gonna Be GREAT _

_Thnx Aunt Missy well i gotta get dressed into Vanessa Lavigne_

_Bye sweetie_

Lilly ran Up to The guest bed room and She Put on her clothes and Wig

Shirt:

a target"blank" img src"http://i17. border"0" alt"Image and video hosting by TinyPic" /a 

Pants:

a target"blank" img src"http://i8. border"0" alt"Image and video hosting by TinyPic" /a 

Shoes:

a target"blank" img src"http://i5. border"0" alt"Image and video hosting by TinyPic" /a 

Necklace:

a target"blank" img src"http://i1. border"0" alt"Image and video hosting by TinyPic" /a 

Wig:

a target"blank" img src"http://i8. border"0" alt"Image and video hosting by TinyPic" /a 

And she headed off to times Square

_Introducing Vanessa Lavigne_

_What will happen Next time stay tuned_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lillys POV**

Umm yea im bored So im just gonna make a video for Youtube But first I wanna Check out My friends Recent Videos Added hmmmmm let me See Wat Did i just See Olivers username????mhm i did I guess ill see Wat he added I clicked on his username and Clicked on the New Video OMGGG!!!!!!!!! He named The video title Hey there Lilly!!!!!!!!I just watched the video about 50 times and i just noticed he made hey there Lilly from Hey there Delilah from the Plain White Ts!..!..!YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! I guess

**Olivers POV**

I just added a Video Of me Singing a remix Of hey there delilah called hey there Lilly UMm ill See if She Made a New Video OHH look she did let me see it The title is Called Pictures Of me!!!!!!!!!! FOR OLIVER OSCAR OKEN ONLY the pics are so Nice and She changed her style to Scene Style (if you dont know what scene is Search it on google or Look at videos On Youtube) Now lilly has blue and Pink Extensions And Black extensions And She is relly Pretty Here !!!!!! Oh i cant wait Until she comes Back

ABOUT 3 MONTHS LATER!!!

NO ONES POV

Oliver met Lilly at the airport and he told her to go to the beach at 3 cuz Miley Just came Back from Europe and she wanted to see Lilly. Lilly grinned and said yes!

SRRY ITS SHORT


End file.
